


Butterfly Garden

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Starts sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: After everything in Infinity War is undone via the power of fanfic, Tony is working himself to death trying to prepare for the next apocalypse, but Stephen works to calm him down.I am going to attempt to put a Stan Lee Cameo in every single marvel fic I write. I don't write fluff much but we don't need more angst after infinity war fam.





	Butterfly Garden

Tony was so tired. He had worked himself half to death after Thanos’ attack. Tony kept constantly making updates to Peter’s suit. He was rather obsessed, which Stephen could understand, but he needed to stop, he needed a break. He walked to Tony, who was still up at roughly four in the morning in New York time. It wasn’t so late in Kamar-Taj, which was why Stephen was still up. He stood by Tony’s side. Tony looked up at him like he was a ghost and for a minute it was as if Tony didn’t believe he was there. 

“Tony are you alright?” Stephen asked.

“I’m just tired,” Tony said, “I just saw.. I just..”

“You didn’t think I was there,” Stephen said softly. He wished there had been another way, another way for them to win so that Tony wouldn’t be so hurt. He held Tony’s shoulders. “You need sleep.”

“I’ll.. I’ll sleep once-”

“Tony, no, you have to sleep,” Stephen instisted. 

“Stephen I have to make it perfect I can’t let anything happen to him again-” 

“Tony,” Stephen said softly, holding him close to his chest, “It won’t.”

“How do you know-”

“Tony I’ve scanned through futures for hours, for days, to make sure that he’s safe and you’re safe and that we’ll be alright and the truth is there are a thousand futures were we die tomorrow, but they’re not certain. Nothing about the future is certain. We can’t keep worrying like this, we’ll kill ourselves. Just.. trust me,” Stephen said. “It won’t.” Tony curled to Stephen’s chest, as if he wished he could just burrow into Stephen. Because he felt safe there. “You have to sleep.”

“I can’t.” Stephen gritted his teeth. He wasn’t going to just stand by and let Tony drive himself insane. Stephen pressed one hand gently to Tony’s chest and focused.“What are you doing?” asked Tony. 

“I’m going to help you sleep,” Stephen said. As gently as he could he forced Tony’s astral form out of his body, forcing at least his body to sleep. 

“What the hell!? Stephen what did you do!?” Tony yelled at him, floating around the room desperately grabbing at things. “FRIDAY, what’s happening?” Tony asked. FRIDAY didn’t respond to him and he couldn’t pick anything up. 

“I pushed your astral form out of your body,” Stephen explained. “So at least your body can get some rest.” 

“Am I a ghost?” 

“You’re sort of a ghost,” said Stephen, “But you can get back in your body.” Stephen made a portal and put Tony’s body in his bed and crawled into bed next to him before pushing his own astral form out of his body. 

“Holy shit we’re ghosts,” Tony said, floating through the portal after Stephen. “So uh… How long have you been able to be a ghost?”

“Quite a long time,” Stephen said. He floated gently to Tony. Tony was still so hyper focused that he couldn’t relax even then. His body was relaxed but his mind was still racing. “Want to go somewhere with me?” 

“Sure,” Tony said. “Since I can’t do anything in my  _ lab. _ ” 

“You’re welcome,” said Stephen. “I should have pushed you out of your body before now, so I could actually spend some time with you.” 

“I don’t know ,I think we could have a little more fun in our bodies,” Tony said with a grin. Stephen tried to keep a straight face, but Tony absently floated closer to him, wiggling his eyebrows in the most exaggerated way he could. Stephen pushed him away, breaking into laughter. 

“Stop that!” Tony floated away from Stephen laughing as well.

“What? I wasn’t doing anything!” Tony stumbled out the window, and screamed for a second before realizing he wasn’t going to fall. Stephen floated out with him and held onto him, as they tumbled through the sky outside of the Avengers tower. 

“Come with me,” said Stephen softly.

“Alright,” said Tony. Stephen took Tony by the hands and pulled him through the city, as they floated around like falling leaves through New York. “Wait can people see us?”

“Not exactly. Another sorcerer might notice us,” Stephen began. 

“Like Wong?”

“Well yes, why him?” Stephen asked, slowing down with him. 

“Did you two actually go onto the astral plane so you could flirt instead of sleep?” Wong asked, shaking his head. 

“Not exact-” Stephen began.

“Yes,”  Tony cut him off. 

“Well don’t do it in the sanctum, I’m trying to eat,” Wong said, walking back towards the sanctum with his food.

“Who was he talking..to..?” asked the food vendor.

“They really can’t see us can they?” Tony asked, floating back to the vendor.

“No, they can’t.” 

“Hey are you gonna order or just float there?” an old man asked Tony. Tony turned around. 

“Uh.. Sorry?” Tony said, getting out of his way. 

“The usual Mr. Lee?” asked the vendor. 

“Yeah, and just call me Stan.” Stephen shrugged. 

“I’m not sure why he can and others can’t, but generally they can’t,” said Stephen. 

“Wait so where were we going?” 

“Just come with me,” Stephen said, holding his hand as they flew off again. They flew further through the town, Stephen pulling him back and forth as they glided through the streets. He pulled Tony into a small butterfly pavilion. It was dark, and the place was closed. The trees inside it were covered in sleeping butterflies, some awake and fluttering around. They settled in on a bench, their astral forms barely registering with the bench. It allowed them to hover there, as if they were sitting. 

“Why here?” asked Tony. 

“It’s just.. Calming,” Stephen said. He had spent a few nights there before. He liked the astral plane, and spent a lot of time there. His hands didn’t hurt in the astral plane. Nothing physically hurt there. Tony leaned over on Stephen. 

“Yeah.. It kind of is.” A butterfly flew up and landed near Tony. “Can they see us?”

“I don’t think so.” 

“This one is you,” Tony decided, pointing at a small blue butterfly with red tips on its wings. 

“What? Why is that one me?” Stephen asked.

“The blue is like your robe thing, and the red is the cloak, and the little black thing on its little body is all those belts I hate,” said Tony. 

“Why do you hate my belts?”

“They get in the way,” Tony said, rolling onto Stephen’s lap. 

“Then which butterfly are you?” Stephen asked. Tony watched the butterfly he had decided was Stephen for a while, until another butterfly landed by it. It was a monarch butterfly. 

“I’m that one.”

“And why is that?”

“Because that one is the butterfly that’s you.. That one is the you butterflies’ boyfriend,” Tony decided, yawning. 

“You’re even tired on the astral plane, what have you been doing to yourself?” Stephen asked. “Besides, I don’t think that butterfly fits you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s bigger than the one you said is me,” Stephen said. “And you’re tiny.” 

“How  _ dare  _ you,” Tony gasped, pretending to be offended. He rolled off Stephen’s lap and the bench and just started to float there, glaring. 

“I’m just teasing you,” Stephen said, holding onto his chest as he tried to float away.

“No, you’ve offended me.” Tony rolled away from him, floating up. “I am wounded.” 

“Come back here and let me help you then,” Stephen said. 

“Hmmm what’s your treatment plan, doctor?” Tony asked, grabbing him by his belts. Stephen grabbed Tony’s waist and swirled around him until Tony was laying on him, and Stephen rubbed his whiskers against Tony’s. Their hands intertwined as they kissed, rolling through the gravity-less astral plane. Though neither needed oxygen in the astral plane, they pulled apart just to look at each other. Tony sighed. “You were right. I needed this,” he said, pressing his head to Stephen’s chest. 

 

Stephen hadn’t figured out yet that if he fell asleep in the astral plane, that he would wake back up in his body. He found it out that day, waking up next to Tony, who was finally, blissfully asleep. Stephen wanted to kiss him so much, but didn’t want to wake him. He pulled his astral form from his body, kissed Tony on the nose, and then went back, getting up to go make them both breakfast. 

 


End file.
